Spells List (Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment)
In Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment, characters can learn every spell in the game by allowing them to hold the book that contains the spell until it is cast enough times to level it up once. After learning the spell, the book is no longer needed, but a 3 level bonus will be received for the spell as long as the book is held. Enemies use the same spells as the heroes, except for the 'special skills'. Attack spells *'Dark Star '(8Mp): Hurls a bolt of negative energy at your target, dealing moderate damage. *'Void Blast '(15Mp): Blasts up to 3 targets in a row with negative energy, dealing moderate damage. *'Ice Comet '(18Mp): Calls down an icy comet to crash into a sible enemy, dealing heavy damage. *'Tempest' (25Mp): Shocks surrounding targets for moderate damage. *'Flame Volley' (35Mp): Engulfs targets in a small area in flames, dealing light damage. *'Roman Fire' (45Mp): Causes an explosion of fire to burst from the targeted area, dealing moderate damage. *'Salamander' (50Mp): Summons the essence of the fire salamander to erupt in a large area around the caster, dealing heavy damage. Healing spells *'Heal' (15Mp): Instantly heals an ally's wound for a moderate amount of Hp. *'Healing Burst' (25Mp): Instanly heals all allies directly adjacent to the caster for a high amount of Hp. *'Healing Rain' (40Mp): Instanly heals all allies in a large target area for a light amount of Hp. *'Cure '(5Mp): Removes Ensare, Enfeeble, Poison and Paralysis status effects. *'Mending' (25Mp): Bathes the target in healing magic, healing them for light Hp at the start of each round. *'Mana Charge' (10Mp): Transfers mana to an ally. Support spells *'Bless Weapon' (15Mp): Blesses a target, increasing the damage they deal. *'Holy Shield' (12Mp): Shields a target with holy power, decreasing the damage they receive. *'Divine Power' (30Mp): Fills all allies in the area with Divine Power, increasing their damage and defense. *'Magic Shield' (12Mp): Envelops the target in a magical shield, which can absorb one hostile spell. *'Greater Shield' (25Mp): Envelops all allies in an area with a shield, which can absorb one hostile spell. *'Haste' (15Mp): Hastens a target, increasing their reaction. *'Mobility' (15Mp): Speeds a target up, increasing their movement. Incapacitation spells *'Cursed Weapon' (8Mp): Curses the target, reducing the amount of damage they deal. *'Paralysis' (50Mp): Paralyzes the target, preventing them from taking any actions. *'Envenom' (12Mp): Envelops a target in a poisonous cloud, dealing light periodic damage. *'Ensnare' (8Mp): Slows a target, reducing their movement. *'Enfeeble' (8Mp): Weakens the target, reducing their Reaction. Special skills In this game, each of the 6 playable characters have one unique hability that only he or she can use and that is automatically triggered when certain conditions are met. Tobias *'Heaven's favor:' Divine intervention can save Tobias from a fatal attack once per battle. Calvin *'Spell Haste:' When casting spellls, there is a chance Calvin's reaction stat will increase greatly until his next turn. Connor *'Frenzy: '''If Connor deals a killing blow, there is a small chance he will frenzy and immediately gain an extra turn. Altyria *'Inspiration:' If Altyria lands a killing blow, her allies become inspired, increasing their defense for one turn. Luce *'Rally Cry:' If Luce lands a critical strike, she lets out a rally cry, increasing the damage of all her allies for one turn. Gren *'Intimidation:' Enemies adjacent to Gren are intimidated, reducing their core skills. See also *Spells List (Vandal Hearts)'' *''Weapon's Spells & Skills (Vandal Hearts II)'' Category:Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment